Sólo pídelo
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños Shirou Neko! Yaoi.SasuNaru. One–shot. Kakashi es un buen sensei y siempre busca ayudar a sus alumnos, a pesar de las primeras impresiones que tuvo de ellos.


"_**Las ideas son como las pulgas: saltan de unos a otros, pero no pican a todos".**_

_**George Bernard Shaw, escritor **__**irlandés (1856–1950).**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto–sama

_**Especialmente hecho… ¡Para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shirou Neko!**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_Solo pídelo_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Algo de AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

One–shot.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Sólo pídelo **

_Yaoi. SasuNaru. One–shot._

_Kakashi es un buen sensei y siempre busca ayudar a sus alumnos, a pesar de las primeras impresiones que tuvo de ellos.

* * *

_

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, rumiando molesto. Maldito Kakashi, maldita Sakura, maldita misión que termino con éxito, maldito Naruto que insistió en celebrarlo antes de regresar a Konoha, maldito sensei que dijo que sí, maldito restaurante que estaba de paso, pero sobre todo… malditos sean los labios del rubio, rojos por la jugosa sandía que comía con ganas. El jugo de la fruta se resbaló por la orilla de la boca, deslizándosele por la barbilla, para horror de la única chica del equipo y para la total tortura del Uchiha. Tan suaves… Sasuke pensaba que el sabor de la sandía será dulce, pero si lo recibía de esos labios tal vez…

"¡No pienses en eso!" se regañó a sí mismo el moreno, moviéndose incomodo en su asiento. Pero su mente comenzó a traicionarlo cuando los recuerdos de ese beso en la Academia comenzaron a inundarla **(1)**, ese beso donde descubrió lo bien que se amoldaban los labios de ese usuratonkachi a los suyos.

Debió haber hecho algo en aquel entonces **(2)**, pero su mente había estado tan nublada por las nuevas sensaciones que no pudo más que apartar al rubio de golpe **(3)**, movimiento que su compañero no tardó en imitar. Gastó algunas de sus horas de sueño sentado junto a la ventana de su cuarto, sumido en sus pensamientos, con el cielo estrellado extendiéndose sobre su cabeza mientras que sus ojos oscuros se desviaban inconscientemente hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la casa del Uzumaki. Y después de tanto esfuerzo se había formado una buena idea de lo que debió haber hecho.

Debió haber arrastrado a ese dobe fuera del aula, ¡obligarlo si hubiera sido necesario! Debió llevarlo hasta a un salón vació, debió empujarlo dentro de ese cuarto a pesar de sus quejas que, conociendo al rubio como lo conocía, estaba seguro no serían pocas ni sutiles. Debió arrinconarlo contra un pared y obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos a pesar de que ambos todavía tuvieran vergüenza por lo que había pasado **(4)**. Debió alzar ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza del Uzumaki, cortándole las salidas, y debió unir de nuevo sus labios para mostrarle a ese dobe lo que era un beso de verdad. Sabía que Naruto no se dejaría amedrentar y entonces buscaría la competencia, jalándolo del cuello de su camisa azul para pegarlo más contra él. Y entonces…

– Solo pídelo, Sasuke– le dijo en un susurro Kakashi, que se encontraba su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El Uchiha desvió sus ojos negros hacia el peliplateado, y por un instante el ninja copión creyó ver un resplandor rojo en ellos. Sin embargo el Hatake no se dejo intimidar, simplemente ocultó su rostro… más bien su máscara, detrás de su inseparable libro naranja.

"¿Quién se cree ese chismoso para estar dándome consejos?" se preguntó a sí mismo el pelinegro, a pesar de que tenía una leve punzada de malestar en el pecho producido por la vergüenza de que Kakashi le descubriera mirando a Naruto, y descubriera sus intenciones.

– Solo pídelo, Sasuke– repitió el peliplateado curvando su único ojo visible, mientras las quejas de Sakura y los lloriqueos del rubio les rodeaban sin molestarles–. Naruto te quiere a su manera y no se negara.

– Un Uchiha no pide las cosas que son suyas– contestó Sasuke, y Kakashi dejó escapar un resoplido de fastidio. Ese crío nunca cambiaria…

El sensei observó como el niño se ponía de pie con elegancia **(5) **y avanzaba hacia el rubio, hasta que dejó caer con brusquedad una de sus manos sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de todos en el pequeño restaurante **(6)**.

– Dobe…– llamó Sasuke con un gruñido, con la mirada baja y la mayor parte del rostro oculto por los mechones de su cabello.

– ¡Qué no me digas dobe, teme!– no tardó en responderle el Uzumaki, poniéndose en pie de golpe sobre su asiento e incluso sacó un kunai de su porta-armas.

Con la maestría que solo un prodigio podía tener **(7)** el moreno tomó la muñeca del niño, esquivando el filo del arma y la apretó lo suficiente como para que el rubio soltara una imperceptible queja de dolor y lo dejara caer. Entonces el Uchiha alzó su otra mano y tomando al ojiazul del cuello de su chaqueta naranja, lo jaló hacia él, dejando que sus rostros quedaron a solo milímetros de distancia. El pelinegro se estiró un poco más y deslizó su lengua por el rostro sorprendido del Uzumaki, quitándole cualquier rastro de la dulce sustancia que pudiera tener en él.

– ¿Q–qué…?– balbuceó Naruto, mirando con sus enormes ojos azules a Sasuke, sin poder creer en lo que había hecho.

Pero el moreno no dejó que se pusiera a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, ni siquiera le dejó reaccionar. Le tomó con firmeza de la mano y se lo llevó fuera del local, a un lugar desconocido, dejando atrás a una atónita Sakura y a un sorprendido Kakashi.

– Yo… y–yo me refería a los tomates– balbuceó el Hatake, desviando su mirada hacia el plato en el que se encontraba la fruta **(8)**, cortado en rodajas y con una aspecto irresistible para aquellos a los que les gustaran esos platillos. Tomates que Naruto había dejado a un lado desde el instante en que una amable muchacha los había dejado en la mesa–. Pensaba que Sasuke quería los tomates de Naruto…

Todavía nervioso, el peliplateado se llevó una mano a su alborotado pelo. Él era un buen sensei, y solo quería ayudar a sus alumnos. Por lo visto lo había hecho… aunque de una manera un tanto extraña.

Pero era evidente que faltaba comunicación en el grupo.

* * *

**(1)** Si, Zaphy–chan está obsesionada con ese beso ¬¬

**(2)** Zaphy–chan es de la misma opinión ¬¬

**(3)** Baka u.u

**(4)** Kory–san: ¡Por Merlín, que fue su primer beso! ¡Compresión, por Rowena! ¬¬

Zaphy–chan: Kory–san, creo que ese comentario no va aquí u.u

Kory–san: Cierto u/u ¡Por Kami–sama, que fue su primer beso! ¡Comprensión, por Kami! ¬¬

**(5)** Presumido… ¬¬

**(6)** Ahora el baka es exhibicionista ¬¬

**(7)** Lo sigo diciendo, presumido ¬¬

**(8)** Si, el tomate es una fruta. O eso dicen… u.u

**¡Espero que lo disfrutes! XD Perdón por tantos comentarios despectivos hacia Sasuke, estoy en una fase en la que retomó mi odio hacia él **¬¬

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
